SMU: Deleted Scenes and Extras!
by Magykool
Summary: Want to find the stuff that didn't make the cut in Super Mario Universe? Well here they are. From little theories and flashbacks to Koopaling antics, it's all here and more. If you want it. Ask and you shall receive. Only the first deleted scene isn't 'canon' to the story! Rated T for one death chapter
1. DS1: The Explanation of Video Games

**Alright guys! Here's the first Deleted Scene of the story! This is an alternate scene (like you would see in a video game, depending on the in-game choices you make) and is NOT a part of the actual story itself. Just an alternate "what if?" kind of thing, if that makes sense. This is based on the Preview from Ch 5. Occasionally, I will also post an 'extra' in this fic. Extras will be either something you guys wanted explained, a scene stretched further, or special episodes, which you guys can suggest as well. These scenes and extras WILL NOT coexist but they might fore-shadow events in the future or reference events in the past. Before the start of each scene, I will leave a little note to explain what just happened in the actual story. The length of these Chapters might not be as long as the ones in the story, so I apologise for that. Without further ado, here's the first Deleted Scene!**

* * *

 **Recap:  
** _After returning from the Mountain Peak successfully with Toadette and the captured yoshi, Mario and Toad sat with Luigi at the table in the far corner of the room, while their unconscious friend, Toadette, was laying down in a bed, not too far from them. Mario and Toad tried to demand answers from Serena, who wouldn't respond._

* * *

 **Now:**

"Why won't you answer us?" Mario asked

"Because you haven't given her a chance to explain herself yet." Luigi said simply "All you've done is badger her with questions. Did you once take her feelings into account?"

Mario and Toad were taken aback. They knew Luigi was right, but they needed to know some answers!

"I-Its okay, Luigi. You don't need to stand up for me…" Serena muttered, making the three turn to her. She didn't sound like her usual cheery self at all. Mario and Toad suddenly felt bad for pestering her.

"Just who is this…Zeke?" Mario tried again

Serena sighed, "Without telling you my life story, Zeke was my childhood friend. We shared the same interests and games. We both enjoyed playing video games." She said, the tone of her voice giving away the sadness and hurt she felt. "We'd tell each other everything. From hints on how to beat the next boss, to our deepest secrets."

"Boss?" Mario asked

"Big, bad guys that the main character fights in order to beat the game." Serena replied.

"Video games? Main character?" Luigi asked, becoming intrigued.

"Umm…a game played electronically on a big screen, you use a controller and play a character." Serena bluntly explained.

"What kinds of characters?" Toad asked.

"U-Umm…ones that travel between worlds, fight the bad guys, saving Princesses, playing tennis, kart racing…" Serena quickly rattled off a few, then swore quietly when she realised they were all Mario games.

"Name a character!" Luigi said, getting excited.

"U-Umm…well…" Serena hesitated, what should she tell them?

"Well, come on, we don't have all day." Toad said, eagerly awaiting the answer.

"But what about Zeke and saving the universe?" Serena asked the three.

"That can wait." Mario said, "Tell us more about 'video games'." Luigi and Toad nodded in agreement.

Serena sighed inwardly, she was going to regret this later. "Umm…well…for example, one of the main character's names is…Mario."

"Mario?!" Luigi and Toad shouted in surprise.

"M-Me?!" Mario spluttered.

"The one and only." Serena confirmed.

The three were in a state of utter shock! Mario, a video game character?!

"Wh-What about us?" Toad asked

Serena hesitantly nodded. "Everyone and everyplace in this Universe, is a part of one big video game series back in my World." She said.

"S-So, that's how you knew about us before we met you?" Luigi inquired

"Indeed it is."

"E-Even Daisy, and Toadsworth, and Ludwig a-and even Bowser?"

"Yep!"

"You knew we played tennis and kart racing?" Toad asked

"Definitely."

"Then what about Donkey Kong?" Mario asked, making it sound like a challenge.

"Donkey has plenty of video games himself, my personal favourite is playing as he, Diddy, Tiny, Lanky and Chunky to save their Island!" Serena said, enjoying their responses.

The three were bewildered. How could such a thing exist in Serena's world?

"H-How?!" Mario asked, slapping his hands down on the table, making Serena flinch. "How were they made, and how does your world know all of this?" Mario pestered.

"Well, these people just made games, we don't know where they got their ideas from!" Serena retaliated.

"Wait…other people made this…?" Mario asked slowly, becoming lost in thought.

"Well, not even I'm sure about that one…"

"Mama Mia!" Mario suddenly shouted. The other four turned to Mario in surprise.

Toad was the first to react "Mario…? Don't tell me you know who did this?"

Luigi thought for a moment, before he too began freaking out.

"Guys…I know this is a lot to take in…but please don't go insane over it…" Serena whined

"Bro…do you think it's him…?" Luigi asked Mario.

"N-No doubt about it…I'm surprised he's still alive…" Mario replied meekly.

"Who?!" Toad and Serena demanded.

Mario sighed. "Serena. Is there anyone in your world that goes by Miyamoto?" he asked, giving Serena a serious look.

"Yes!" Serena said immediately, "He's known for creating the video game series based on your world here. That's how I know so much!" she added. "Why? Do you know him?"

Mario hesitated, trying to debate on whether or not he should continue before Luigi beats him to the punch. "Yeah, he somehow comes to our world and every time he visits Peach's Castle, he's always down in the archives." The green hero said.

Now it was Serena's turn to be surprised. "…Archives?" she asked.

"That's where all of Mario's and Luigi's adventures are stored!" Toad replied. "They get written down like books and are shelved in a special room, so we can re-read them in case a similar event happens! Pretty cool, huh?"

Serena was excited now. "So Miyamoto came to your world, read about your adventures and created them into video games in my world?"

"Sounds about right." Mario said, amazed by this revelation.

"I wonder…how many times have you been through the Galaxy, Mario?" Serena asked.

"No idea." Mario replied. "It's like we're doing the same thing over and over again multiple times."

"Woah! Then that means every time somebody in my world plays a game, you guys relive the scenario?"

"This is…mind blowing on so many levels…" Luigi murmured, trying to grasp the situation.

"Well…How do I put it?" Mario muttered, before replying. "It's a bit like a dream really, we're not exactly replaying the situation, we dream about doing it all over again."

"Does everybody have the dream?" Serena questioned.

Toad shook his head. "I'm so confused! What's going on now?"

"I think I've got it!" Serena exclaimed, becoming excited, "Luigi. Do you dream about the Mansions?"

"I haven't for a while" Luigi responded. "A while ago I used to get them all the time after the first adventure through each one. I just thought they were nightmares…" Luigi trembles in slight fear. Serena thinks for a moment before jumping up on her seat.

"Criminy! I've got it!" Serena shouted. All the yoshi stopped to look at her before she blushed and sat back down. "It's exactly what I said before; every time the game is played, you guys relive it. Except only the main characters see it!"

"That explains why Luigi and I kept dreaming about our Paper adventure at the same time…" Mario said, lost in thought.

"Aww this is so cool!" Serena cheered, ignoring the weird looks she was receiving from Red and Yellow.

"I am one-hundred per cent certain that Serena is what you would call 'Off her rocker'" Yellow said to Red in her monotonous voice.

Red sweat-dropped with a sigh. "Let's just ignore them. I'm pretty sure they're talking about something that will drive us and the greater universe insane…" he replied, not wanting to intrude on their conversation himself.

"What about the Paper World?" Luigi asked, everybody recovering from the latest surprise.

"You mean when Bowser and Peach got married? And Paper Luigi was the wedding crasher?" Serena asked them.

"Wait, Bowser and Peach got married?!" Toad shouted, aghast. His shout briefly got the attention of yoshi nearby, and Toad's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Their paper versions did. But don't worry, I don't believe it counts…they were forced to and a villain used them to create the Chaos Heart."

"No wonder why Paper Mario didn't tell me how the Chaos Heart came to be…" Mario muttered.

"Yeah, I played that one too, where you and Luigi fought alongside Paper Mario to defeat the two Bowsers." Serena said, "And when the two of you helped Prince Peasley in the Bean-Bean Kingdom."

Toad, Mario and Luigi sat in silence, taking it all in once more. Serena smiled, grateful that they weren't taking it badly.

"So…" Serena said, "Don't go insane guys, this is real. Just accept it and let us move on…"

Toadette stirred and opened her eyes, finally waking with a loud groan. The four stopped their conversation and turned their attention towards the fallen genius.

After Toadette regained her senses, she found out where she was, sitting up and looking at her friends.

"A-Are you alright sis?" Toad asked.

"Did I miss something important?" Toadette asked.

The four exchanged glances and sighed. They should have waited for Toadette to wake up, the genius missed out on a lot of information. She was so going to chew them out for this…

* * *

 **Okay! So this is the rewrite, the original didn't have the Miyamoto part in it, or the recurring adventures. So for current readers looking back on this, I hope this is to your liking.**

 **For new readers, I hope you enjoyed this wacky deleted scene!**

 **Next will be an extra, look out for its reference in later SMU chapters!**


	2. E1: The Princess Mix-Up

**Okay guys, here is our first extra! I don't know how often this segment will update, but I do have a few ideas on what to write as extras, so look out for more!**

 **Also, before I reply, I'm going to thank ChloboShoka, RandomPerson (guest) and Bijman for reviewing! I'm going to reply to all of you at once by saying thank you for presenting your ideas and giving your own opinions—it's inspired me to rewrite the deleted scene and go with the idea I had. (If you guys haven't seen it, I recommend that you go back and do so) I would have done it properly in the first place if I wasn't nervous about the kind of reactions I would get—so thanks for the positive comments!**

 **Now that that's outta the way, let us move on to Extra #1!**

* * *

 **Recap:  
** _This is based on a reference in chapter nine, where Peach is discussing a new wardrobe. This is 'the incident' that Mario, Luigi, Toad and Toadette were talking about. This is before Serena ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom and not long after the events of Paper Jam Bros._

* * *

 **Now:**

"Oh, I'm so looking forward to the party tonight!" Princess Peach exclaimed, brushing her hair. She was currently in her bedroom, sitting down in front of her mirror.

Toadette scowled, trying to focus on her newest invention. There was a large black plate on a table and the genius was trying to fix something. "Yeah sure…parties…woohoo…" She said unenthusiastically.

"Aww, don't be such a bummer, Toadette. Daisy is coming so we're bound to have a good time!" Peach said, giving Toadette a smile.

Toadette, however, was not listening. She pressed a button on the plate and it whirred to life, displaying a series of kingdoms, towns and other various places in a hologram. There was a deformed object above all the places and Toadette examined it with a frown. "Dang it. I can't get the Observatory to work!" She growled in frustration, tossing a spanner onto the floor.

Peach giggled, getting Toadette's attention. "You've been working on that all day. I know how important this is, but you should take a break." Said the Princess.

Toadette sighed in defeat, this being the umpteenth time Peach had told her to take a break. "Fine. But I'm working on this during the party."

"Only for a little bit." Peach said.

"As soon as I get bored?" Toadette asked

"That's the whole party for you."

"Urgh…three quarters of it?"

"How about for one quarter?"

"Two halves?"

"You aren't staying here during the whole party."

"….First half?" asked the genius

"Second half. Take it or leave it." Peach replied.

"Fine, second half, I'll take it."

"No sneaking off."

"Damnit…"

Peach giggled. "Now go find Toadsworth, I think he found some kind of document to show you…?" she prompted.

Toadette jumped out of her chair. "O-Oh right! The writings we found in the vault!" she ran to the doors, pulling them open. "Seeya Princess!" Toadette rushed down the hallway.

Peach smiled as she got up, walking over to the doors and closing them. She looked at the outfit she was going to wear tonight and she decided she needed to get ready now.

A few hours later, Peach headed down to the castle's entrance, since she would need to greet the guests that walked in. When she smiled and waved at toads and various other guests though, some gave her a strange look, and others did a double take.

"P-Princess Daisy?" one of the toads spluttered, He didn't know why Daisy was greeting the guests. The Toadstool Princess did that.

Peach shook her head. "No, silly. I'm Peach. I've just changed how I look." She replied with a smile.

The toad simply shrugged and walked off, refusing to say anything else.

Peach grew confused. Did they not like that she changed her outfit? She wanted to try looking like Daisy for once, and she felt…different…more confident in herself. No matter what anyone told her, she wasn't going to change. She spent a lot of time on this outfit.

Mario approached her. "Peach…" he said slowly, giving her a confused look. "Why are you dressed like Daisy?"

"I just wanted a change for once, I wanted to try wearing something other than pink for once. I was getting rather bored of the same outfit all the time." She said, giving her hero a sweet smile.

Mario rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Err…okay. Just keep away from Daisy…" he said, unsure of what to say about Peach's choice of outfit.

"Why?"

"Her personal guards are idiots. I don't want them mixing the two of you up."

"Oh." Peach said quietly. "Right."

"At least if Bowser comes, he won't be able to tell the difference." Mario smiled, imagining his enemy's struggle in telling the two apart.

"Wouldn't he just take us both?" Peach asked

Mario frowned, thinking it over. "Nah. I'd beat him before he could do anything." He said, suddenly grinning.

Peach giggled. "I don't doubt that at all." The two shared a quick kiss.

"I'm going to go look for Luigi. He's still a bit upset after our paper selves left. He never got to meet his paper version" Mario said with a grim smile.

"Perhaps we can visit them sometime?" Peach asked

"Yeah. Definitely" Mario replied, walking off in search for his brother.

Peach smiled, remaining at the entrance waiting for Princess Daisy to turn up.

Eventually the flower princess did turn up, accompanied by some guards. Daisy looked at Peach with a surprised expression before grinning. "Hey Peach, did you get jealous over my looks and decide to copy?" She asked.

Peach shook her head. "No, Daisy, I just wanted to try something different for a change. Remember the book I told you about?"

"You mean that crummy old book that's an alternate universe where we're all made of paper?" Daisy asked. "That book?"

"Yes. That book."

"What about it?"

"My paper self has encouraged me to try new looks, I thought I would try yours first." Peach explained.

"Sounds cool! I guess we can be twins now, everybody is going to get us mixed up!" Daisy laughed, imagining the hilarity of the situation.

Peach giggled. "That does sound funny. You should have seen Mario's face when he saw me like this. He was so surprised!" The two princesses shared a few laughs.

"So…" Daisy began. "When does the party start?"

Peach smiled. "Now."

* * *

Peach's parties were always extravagant. Over the top, and very, very large. Though there were some occasions where the party only involved those in Toad Town and the inhabitants of her castle, the Princess' parties were always successful…lest they be ruined by Bowser's poorly timed attacks. While Peach's parties were supposed to fun and worry-free, some (Namely Mario), can't help but fret over the night and be a bit too apprehensive.

Especially now that the Flower Princess and the Toadstool Princess currently looked the same. Mario could tell from a mile away that something bad was going to happen.

Luigi sighed beside him. "I know I'm supposed to be happy…but our recent adventure isn't helping much. Too many things were left in the dark."

"Perhaps you'll find out someday." Mario said, watching Toad mix up the identity of the two Princesses.

"With you being the one hiding things from me? Not a chance." Luigi mumbled dejectedly.

"Urgh…" a voice complained behind them. The brothers turned around, finding Toadette before them.

"Toadette?" Mario asked, blinking in surprise. "Peach actually got you down here for once?"

"Yes…and she's told some toad guards to keep me in here until the second half of the party. There's some blocking each exit." Whined the genius.

Luigi gave a faint chuckle. "I guess whatever it is you're working on this time is big."

There was a glimmer in Toadette's eyes and she gave the brothers her trademark smirk. "You have no idea. This massive project of mine is going to blow your minds. I'm preparing it for times ahead, but I feel like we'll need it much sooner than I think" She proclaimed.

Luigi frowned in thought. "Didn't Toadsworth find a document of sorts earlier? What was on it?"

Toadette shrugged. "While it is very interesting, I can't share the details. You never know who might be listening for information as big as this."

Mario lowered his voice. "Are you saying there's a spy?" he asked, bewildered.

Toadette shook her head. "It's a hypothetical situation…the less people know about this the better. We'll hold a meeting in the future to discuss it"

Mario and Luigi nodded. Before they could say anything else, Toad approached the trio looking a bit too happy.

"Toad?" Luigi asked cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Feeling just fine!" Toad exclaimed rather quickly.

"Oh brother…he's had too much sugar again…" Toadette complained.

"Princess says you can go now." Toadette perked up at her brother's rushed words.

"Perfect timing bro, I'm getting you out of here." Toadette said, dragging her sugar-high brother away from the party.

"Poor Toadette." Mario commented with a chuckle.

"Indeed." Luigi agreed.

* * *

A long time later, guests were slowly trickling out of the castle, bidding farewell to either or both look-a-like Princesses. It seemed very little people could actually tell them apart going by looks alone. Eventually it was due time for Daisy to leave and her royal guards approached the two.

"Come along Princess. It's time to go." One of them said, escorting one of the two princesses away.

"Okay…" said the Princess as they walked off.

"Ah Peach, there you are." Mario said, approaching the remaining Princess a short time later.

She looked up at Mario and grinned.

Mario took a step back. "D-Daisy…where's Peach?" he asked slowly.

"Oh Peachie? She was taken in my place." Daisy said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Mario exclaimed, trying to keep his rising anger in check. "Your guards took her in your place and YOU didn't say anything?!"

Daisy nodded. "What's wrong? I'm just playing a harmless prank…"

"That's not the point!" Mario snapped. "She wasn't supposed to leave! What if Bowser comes to take you instead?"

"Relax Mario! The party was fine! Just tell my guards they have the wrong Daisy."

"How?! They're probably half way towards Sarasaland by now!"

Luigi and Toadette ran up to Daisy and Mario. "What's up?" Toadette asked.

"Daisy here decided to _let_ her personal guards take Peach away. There's no way to get her back here until tomorrow!" Mario explained, frustrated.

Toadsworth heard the commotion, and if anyone was focusing on the steward, he would be bawling his eyes out and praying for Peach's swift return.

Toadette took a small, disc-like device out of her hat. Ignoring the brother's and Daisy's looks of awe, she pushed a small button and it made a few noises.

"T-Toadette?" A toad-like voice asked from the device.

"Yeah. It's me." She confirmed. "We have a situation here at the castle."

"Oh no…did Bowser trash the party?"

"No, But the Daisy that's about to return is actually Peach. Can you meet them and send the Princess on her way?" Toadette requested.

"Yes Ma'am!" replied the voice, and the device shut down.

Toadette noticed the looks of awe on the other's faces, and she quickly shoved the device back into her hat. "It's a prototype." She explained. "This is something different to my big project.

"Who were you talking to?" Luigi asked.

"An assistant of mine in Sarasaland."

"Why is he there?" Mario asked, no longer visibly angry.

"That's classified between Peach, Daisy and me."

Daisy shrugged when the two brothers looked between her and Toadette. "It must be big if it's that classified to be shared between two princesses and yourself." Luigi commented.

Toadette smirked. "Oh, it is."

A while later, Peach returned and the bewildered, apologetic guards took the correct Princess back to Sarasaland, much to Mario's relief. Then Peach, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Toadette were sitting together in Peach's dining room.

"Finally. I can stop worrying." Mario sighed with relief.

Toadsworth was bawling and praising the heavens for hearing his prayer in the background.

"You never had to worry. I was just fine." Peach said, now back in her regular outfit.

"I think it's wise you don't dress like Daisy again…you nearly gave Mario a heart attack when he found out you were gone." Luigi said.

"And I could barely tell you apart…" Toad whined.

"I had to use my prototype. It could have failed." Toadette mumbled.

"Peach I was worried sick. Why didn't you tell the guards you weren't Daisy?" Mario asked.

"I tried to, but they thought I kept trying to ask to go back. I never got to finish my sentences." Peach explained.

The others in the room collectively sighed. So in the end it was Daisy's fault.

"Perhaps next time I should try a different look!" Peach exclaimed.

"No!" Everyone else in the room exclaimed.

* * *

 **Finally! I had the motivation to finish this! Let me know what you all think and if you guys want to see a scene play out…like something that needs more context or something that was glossed over. Like the illusive Vault/Archives for example. Any scenes you guys want me to write here can be prior to or during SMU.**

 **See you next time!**

 **Magyk-Foal1, out!**


	3. DS2: Keeping Up With the Koopalings

**So there are 40 reviews on SMU now, and I was thinking about this for a while. I wanted this to be an actual chapter but that would have interrupted the flow, so it's here as a deleted scene.**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **RRPA:** _Hey, you made your way over here! Glad you find it funny! This more or less gives me a break from all the serious stuff in SMU, I hope you enjoy this one and I hope you're somewhat satisfied until we get the other koopalings to actually turn up. I kinda ran out of things for these guys to do at this point…_

* * *

 **Recap:**

 _This is set before the BeanBean/ 'In Pieces' arc but it is after the chapter "How I Met Your Enemy" so Wendy and Morton have already left for the BeanBean Kingdom._

 **Now:**

"Gwahahaha!" laughed Bowser from atop his throne. "Finally, a plan worthy of victory! That stupid plumber and human toadette won't know what hit 'em!"

"Truly a vicious plan, Your Ruthlessness" Kamek said with praise. "I'm honestly surprised you came up with the idea of having me teach the Koopalings to change their looks."

"I'm surprised it actually worked. Morton and Wendy make an odd team." Bowser commented.

"They were the first two to master the transformation spell." Kamek noted. "While it is odd to see any of them team up like that…I can't see any room for failure."

"That's good! We'll get the Beanstar for sure! Bwahaha!"

* * *

Ludwig was fuming in his room. Not only did he lose to Wendy and _Morton_ in magic lessons, he also took a punch to the nose from a measly toadette who used to be human. Ludwig really wanted a chance to go back out there to rake her head some more. Ludwig got even angrier when he found out that Bowser Junior and Roy were issued to have a mission soon. So all the eldest koopaling could do was study his magic and wait. He remembered that Wendy picked up a spell to create a massive ball of magic used to devastate opponents, he was definitely going to learn that in time for revenge.

Just as he was about to, however, Zeke popped his head in the doorway. "Practicing magic I see?" he chuckled. "Need help?"

Ludwig shook his head. "You don't even do magic." He sneered.

Zeke scoffed. "I'd think you'd consider me magical when you see what Kamek and I are making."

Ludwig frowned. "What are you making?"

"A (spoiler)." Zeke replied casually.

"A (spoiler)? I've never heard of that before what is it and why do we need one?"

"Well, I'll tell you a secret. It comes from my world and beating Mario won't be an issue when this is finished." Zeke said.

"Do I get to use it?" Ludwig asked.

"Nope." Zeke replied, popping the 'p'.

"Then I'm not interested. Go away." Ludwig grumbled.

"Suit yourself." Zeke shrugged, walking away from Ludwig's room.

Ludwig sighed with relief. "Now I can practise that spell." He said to himself, pulling out his wand. He began to think about how much he wanted to beat that damn Serena, and started waving his wand in a counter-clockwise motion. The magic emanating from the wand began to take the shape of a ball. It started to grow bigger, as did Ludwig's smile.

Until Iggy entered the room, and Ludwig's concentration was lost, and so was the magic ball.

"Hey, you seen Zeke? I need to ask him the difference between magic here and magic in his universe. I also need him to explain the use of the hammer on the (spoiler)" Iggy said in rapid-fire speed.

"Urgh. The (spoiler)? Can't you just leave Zeke and Kamek to that?" Ludwig asked, feeling agitated.

"You don't understand what a genius like me is going through! I need to learn more!" Iggy cried.

"No you don't." Ludwig replied. "If you had a thirst for knowledge, you would have made your way to the BeanBean Kingdom to learn about the Beanstar, or you'd be making replicas of Zeke's weapon."

"Ludwig, you're so mean!" Iggy whined indignantly in response. This caused Ludwig to become more annoyed before Iggy ran off in pursuit of Zeke.

Ludwig sighed in relief once more, calming down and bringing focus to his magic once more. The eldest koopaling inhaled, exhaled, and then began the spell once more. The notes on Ludwig's desk began to be thrown about by the intensity of the magic in the room. The magical ball steadily grew bigger and bigger until…

"Ludwig!" Shouted the burly, pink koopa who was now standing in the entrance to Ludwig's room. The interruption broke Ludwig's concentration, effectively stopping the spell.

Ludwig wheeled around to face Roy, and his face contorted into a snarl. "You! How dare you interrupt your Leader?!" Ludwig yelled furiously.

"Leader? Hardly!" Roy scoffed.

"What do you want?" Ludwig spat.

"Ta get your attention." Roy said, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway.

"Well! It certainly worked!" Ludwig said with annoyance.

"Also, ta let ya know dat Lord Bowser will eventually let ya out there again. Apparently he has plans for a bunch of us ta go somewhere and fight dat lousy group o' 'heroes'."

Ludwig calmed a bit. "Well…that was nice to know."

"But dat won't be a while yet. There are plans ta send me out when Wendy and Morton come back, and after whatever Kamek has planned for Junior." Roy said, glancing at Ludwig and noticing the wand in his hand. "Oh? Were you practicing magic?" Roy inquired, slightly intrigued.

Ludwig shrugged. "I was." He replied rather grumpily. "Every time I get close to finishing this spell, someone else comes in to annoy me!"

"Really? Now that's amusing." Roy chuckled.

"Just get out and let me practise already!" Ludwig yelled. Roy was laughing as he walked away from Ludwig's room, turning around to watch Zeke manage a line consisting of Lemmy, Larry and Junior. Roy gave them all a thumbs up, which Zeke returned as Bowser Junior prepared to interrupt Ludwig once more.

* * *

 **So, this is a really short one, but they're all supposed to be varying lengths of short.**

 **If you guys liked it, leave a review! If you guys want to suggest a scene for me to write, do that too. I'm only writing it if it's to do with the currently existing characters in the story, and as long as it's not graphically mature…**

 **Until next time!**

 **Magyk-Foal1, out!**


	4. E2: The Fall of Queen Bean

**So! For those who read this segment of SMU, thanks for the support! It's certainly been a hectic time since the one year anniversary and now, so while I finish up Mario Kart and the first chapter of the next arc, I went back to the Bean Bean (I really need a consistent way of writing this...) Kingdom. "Why" you ask? I felt like I needed to show ya'll just why Peasley is King.**

 **Yes you heard me, this is canon to the story. Think of it as a prologue to the 'In Pieces' arc. It takes place several months before it all starts**

* * *

The mosaic windows and the overhead crystal chandelier illuminated the throne room. The green checker-esque marble floor descended into three large steps. A red carpet stretched from the doors leading into the room and lead up to the red throne with a pale green outline. The back of the throne resembled the image of a grinning face. Sitting on the throne was a rather large beanish woman, a large grin plastered on her face. She wore her traditional orange dress that thankfully covered the majority of her body. Sitting on top of her curly purple hair was a royal, golden crown with an emerald embedded in the middle. This was Queen Bean, ruler of the Bean Bean Kingdom.

Queen Bean smiled down at her son, Prince Peasley. The young man had become a saviour of the Bean Bean Kingdom which he was destined to rule, and neither the soldiers nor the townsfolk ever let him forget it. Her son had beautiful, well-groomed golden hair, long enough to sit on his shoulders like his red cape. His white tunic looked as pristine as ever, to match his white gloves and shoes. His winged bean resting against the throne.

It had been a long while since the esteemed 'Mario Bros.' had travelled to their kingdom to drive back Cackletta and Fawful. And almost as long a time since Fawful had been stopped for good. At least that's what Queen Bean had initially thought.

Lately, reports had stated that Fawful had been spotted heading towards Joke's End. This news didn't entirely please the queen, but she was tremendously relieved that he had not struck the kingdom yet.

Especially now. While they were at a moment of peace.

Over the years, she and Lady Lima had grown older, wiser. And now her son Peasley, and Lady Lima's son, Sieva were the closest of friends.

Heck, if she stepped down now as Queen, she was positive that Peasley could step up as King with Sieva as his loyal and willing advisor, like herself and Lima.

There were some promising Beanish soldiers too. Sergeant Pinto had improved Peasley's rapier skills over the years. Pinto was almost like a father to her son. And she wouldn't have it any other way. Especially since he never got to meet his real father. A beanish man who was too cowardly to help her rule a kingdom. It was hard, at first. Dealing with the uproar over her illegitimate son, and having to raise him and rule a kingdom. Pinto had helped a lot. The ever-loyal sergeant had helped supervise Peasley while she and Lady Lima were busy. That's when Peasley learnt how to use a sword. The small bean could barely lift it at the time, but Pinto desired to train him, and she had obliged. She never regretted it.

Peasley frowned, glancing up at his parent. "Mother…" he started, flicking his golden hair back. "Are you sure it is okay to be ignoring these sightings? I mean, sure we ignored Popple when he escaped from his punishment, and he has never done anything since; but Fawful? Even I cannot ignore the fact he helped to try and overtake our kingdom, and then plotted a way to take over Princess Peach's."

"Indeed, my son." Queen Bean answered. "But if he is headed to Joke's End, then we have no need to worry yet, correct?" She sent her son a reassuring smile.

"I guess…" Peasley didn't look reassured. He was far from it. "But it's been bothering me…the silence we're getting from the Mushroom Kingdom has decreased over time. And I can't help but be worried for Lui—our people. If something happened over there, the trouble is bound to come over here."

"Too true. My boy." She gave him a smirk "But your face tells me you're worried for a certain plumb—"

"Mother!" he absconded, looking flustered. "I-I do not look at anyone in that manner." The young prince slowly recovered, glancing away with a scoff. "Besides, it's been a few years. I'm sure we've been forgotten by now."

"Is this about the letters again? I'm sure there's just something wrong with the post. The Mushroom Kingdom is more advanced than we are, perhaps they've misplaced the letters we sent them?"

"I'm…not sure…Mother" Peasley whispered morosely. The poor young prince dearly missed the Mushroom Kingdom, and it hurt Queen Bean so.

"Why don't you just visit?"

"You know I can't do that. I need to help you rule."

"Oh Peasley, you hurt this old woman's heart."

"I'm sorry…mother."

"Majesty" a beanish soldier entered the throne room. "Entered I have with your request." He was wearing the armour of a beanish soldier. His helmet covering any hair he may have. He wore big round glasses, each lens with a swirl on them. He has a large grin plastered across his face.

Peasley changed his posture, looking at the soldier with an air of authority. "And what brings you here?" he almost demanded.

"Calm down, son. He's here to see you." Queen Bean answered for the soldier. "He told me he wished to meet you. He's fresh out of training."

Peasley's demeanour softened a bit. "I see…" he mumbled.

"F— _I_ …did not know I would be having of the pleasure to meet him today. This meeting is about as delicious as the mustard on a sandwich." Spoke the soldier, saluting awkwardly.

Peasley blinked, unsure on how to deal with the newcomer. "Uh…the pleasure is mine." The prince replied. The voice sounded really familiar to him.

The soldier's eyes widened with glee. "Oh! I have…delight! I am pledging my allegiance to you!"

Peasley flicked his golden hair, displaying the shiny-ness of his well-kempt hair. "That's good, we could use more….loyal…soldiers like you." He said with hesitation.

"So? What do you think of your Prince?" Queen Bean asked the solider happily, giving a sideways glance to her unhappy son.

"He is the prince-ie-est prince I have seen who is a prince." The soldier responded. "I can see that the young prince is having the grieving."

"G-Grieving?" Peasley spluttered. "No one is dead, why would I be grieving?"

"Such easiness it is to surprise the Prince. So easy it gives me the gleeful chortles!" the soldier chuckled.

Peasley growled in annoyance. There was something about this soldier that angered and scared him. Even his manner of speech was familiar.

"Now, now." Soothed Queen Bean, looking at her son and then back to the soldier. "It was a pleasure to invite you here. You may leave now."

"Yes, Ma'am. I will be having the pleasure with my leave." The soldier clumsily saluted, as if not used to the action. The small soldier turned around, and begun his retreat from the throne room.

A cold shiver ran down Peasley's spine. He was horrified. "M-Mother..." he stuttered, his voice raising in warning.

"What it is, my child?" The Queen asked her son, worried. Did he know something she didn't?

"I-I..." Peasley stammered, struggling to find the words. "Th-That soldier!"

"What about him? He's a new addition, if you're asking about his awkward salute." she explained. "He was quite nervous to meet you."

Peasley visibly paled. "But he sounds just like-!"

"Now, now. No need to be so upset." She said, clapping the young prince on the back with a hearty laugh, eyeing the new recruit as he left the room. There was something familiar about him, the way he spoke, but she could not place how. Then she realised who it was.

Fawful.

She leaned toward her son and spoke in a hushed voice. "Peasley."

"I know he's-" he tried to whisper back

"Let me talk. For I fear my time may be limited now. Are you ready to take over me?" Queen Bean smiled grimly. She had no idea that her life would end like this. Unfortunately her son wouldn't be enough to fight Fawful. This was it.

"Wh-what?!" The prince nearly shouted. "But mother you're-"

"Listen. I love you, my son. No matter what happens, you must protect this kingdom, and call the Mushroomians with the device."

"Wh-Why? What brought all this on? This doesn't make any sen-" Peasley was beginning to grow agitated from being cut off all the time.

"If that bean is a rotten one, then I want you to know that I have always loved you. Pinto would have been your father if I had the courage."

"Mother! I-"

"The affairs are in order. That is nice." Said the soldier with a menacing grin. The 'soldier' had re-entered the room, not a single guard in sight. An odd looking machine protruded from a contraption on his back, the vacuum mouth now has a sleek pipe sticking out of it.

Peasley bit back the tears threatening to come out. He funnelled his fear, confusion and grief into white-hot anger. The prince drew his rapier, and moved in front of his mother. "Stand down, peasant!" Peasley commanded furiously.

"I have shock at you." Said the soldier, sounding quite surprised. "You have identified me too soon."

"If Luigi and Mr. Red were here, they would destroy you, Fawful!" Peasley spat. "They've done it twice, I'm sure they can do it a third time."

"Not here are Red and Green. Fawful laughs at defeat by those fink-rats!" jeered the villain.

"Then your third defeat shall be at the hands of me!" Peasley proclaimed.

"Peasley…you don't have to do this." His mother said quietly.

"No! I'm not losing you!" Peasley growled, glancing back at his mother briefly before glaring at the villain.

"Hah! I chortle at your claims. Have at me…for I HAVE FURY!" Fawful cried.

"You asked for it." Peasley rushed forward, dodging a laser beam Fawful had fired. Peasley then swung his rapier, aiming to cut Fawful, but the villain narrowly dodged it.

Fawful fired a ball of electricity. Peasley swung his rapier in an attempt to fling it back. Instead the electricity was absorbed by the sword and travelled up his arm, making it go numb and his rapier clattered to the ground. Peasley glared at the grinning Fawful.

"Hah! Now taste the finale, when carelessness opens the door to a comeback not expected by you!" Fawful's machine flies off of him so that the small man can roll into Peasley. The Prince laughed and kicked him away. Peasley walked over before Fawful could get up, and points his rapier downwards, aimed to stab the villain's heart.

"HAH! In the finale of the finale, when negligence begets rashness, the comeback is come-back upon!" Peasley says, remembering those lines from so long ago as he presses the tip of the rapier to Fawful's chest, and the villain keeps grinning.

"Kill are you going to Fawful? Fawful knows Prince is too princely" he sneered.

"P-Peasley…" Queen Bean called out weakly, catching her son's attention.

Peasley looked over to his mother. His heart stopped in a moment of fright, turning pale as he saw his mother. There were two darts sticking from her chest. Both had a purple flag attached to them, with Fawful's face and crossed out eyes. The word 'poison' was placed over the head. "M-Mother!" he cried, forgetting Fawful as he ran towards his mother. She had fallen off the throne and was now breathing heavily on the ground.

Before Peasley could reach Queen Bean, a jolt of electricity ran through his body. Peasley cursed as the shock made him drop his weapon once more, and he fell to his knees. His legs unable to carry him.

"In the last moments of the finale of the finale, when fear leads to negligence that begets rashness…" Fawful began behind the prince, standing up. "That is when the comeback that faltered comes back and beats your pathetic comeback that I scoff at!" he declared, approaching the fallen prince.

Peasley tried hard to get up, rush to his mother's side. But in a cruel twist of fate, he was unable to. "M-Mother!" he cried desperately, hoping someone will come to their aid.

"Cry all you can!" Fawful responded maliciously. "For your tears shall not water plants that are dead."

Peasley's eyes widened in shock, half realising he was indeed crying. "Y-You don't mean-!"

"Having nightmares of this, everyone is. Fawful likes these new ideas he was given."

The dying queen coughed violently, blood coming from her mouth each time she coughed.

"You monster!" Peasley roared, suddenly lunging for Fawful.

The small man noticed and fired another ball of electricity, stunning the reckless prince once more. "HAH! I chortle at your defeat. This will make a delicious sandwich!"

"P-Peasley….I-I…love…you" Queen Bean rasped before her body froze. No signs of breathing or…anything…

Queen Bean, loving ruler and mother. Dead by Fawful's hand.

Peasley screamed, not caring about the tears streaming down his face and dropping onto the floor. Not caring that his hair was frazzled after the exposure to electricity. He picked up his rapier, and lunged it through Fawful's body without a second thought.

Peasley didn't expect what happened next. The villain's body sprayed out an inky black substance, splattering all over Peasley's clothes. The voice coming from the thing died out as its body clattered to the ground. Peasley shook with grief and rage, realising a robot brought a quick death to his mother.

Enraged, Peasley stabbed the robot over and over, screaming as he did so. He didn't realise the guards, soldiers and doctors until the identifiable brown hair of Sieva, Lady Lima's son had pulled him away.

Peasley was vaguely aware that he was screaming and trying to fight while covered in the robot's oil. Nor did he realise the moment he was sedated, the world of unconsciousness welcoming him.

' _I…love you too…mother_.'

* * *

 **Oh...I liked the way this ended...hope you guys did too.**

 **Most of the dialogue between Peasley and Fawful comes from direct quotes in Superstar Saga, Partners in Time and Bowser's Inside Story. Probably wouldn't have gotten Fawful-Bot's or Fawful's character without them.**

 **SMU will be updated soon, I appreciate your patience!**

 **Any questions? PM me.**

 **Hopefully Chapters 20 and 21 are finished soon!**

 **Magyk-Foal1, out!**


End file.
